Lonely
by GeorgiaTime
Summary: Carolijah/Carolijah one-shot with mentions of Klaroline. Caroline sits in a bar, a decade after leaving Mystic Falls. Elijah walks in, the brother of the man that she wants but can never have. They feel it, the deep roots of their loneliness. Can they help one another as they seek for comfort? Will it turn into something more? Something almost... forbidden?


**Okay, so I have had this unfinished Carolijah/Carlijah one-shot in my doc manager for as long as I can remember and I thought it would be nice to share it with you despite the lack of an ending. I feel like I've sat at my desk for over a year trying to write the smut but I just can't get it out of me. So I'm justing leaving it here and if I ever do finish it I will write and update. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

The subtle light combined with the soft music made the empty bar airy and hushed. The smell of bar food and the strong stench of alcohol made me even dizzier than the effects of the multiple drinks that slid down my throat one after the other. The leather stool was stiff as I sat at the bar, my tight black dress making it uncomfortable after a long period of time. It dawned on me so long ago why I was so depressed as of late... loneliness. Everyone would be shocked to find that the head cheerleader and former Miss Mystic Falls couldn't find company but I wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. It has been nearly a decade after I left Whitmore and decide to travel, leaving my hometown behind for tourist sites and nice hotels with pools. I was in a bar that was foreign for me, being large, fancy and expensive instead of noisy, cheap and crowded.

I was possibly on my twentieth drink and I had just switched to some gin and tonic, that had a nice tang of lime, when I heard the front doors open but only barely, fancy doors and all, I felt myself instantly shiver as footsteps sounded across the room to the bar to my right. I glanced a look at the guy and I felt my breath hitch, he looked familiar but I could not place him, his dark brown locks in a short stylish cut, five o'clock shadow on his strong chiseled jaw, dark gray suit with a dark red tie and polished shoes. He screams elegance from head to toe, he probably walks into a room and instantly owns everything inside, no questions asked.

He obviously was a vampire, an old one from what I could tell. After a few years, you start to notice the small hints. No heartbeat. Sweet smell. The way one held themselves. Like they were from a different era.

"Bourbon on the rocks" His soft voice called to the bartender and he adjusted his cufflinks as he waited, leaning against the bar while scanning the room.

His dark brown eyes soon landed on mine and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he must be struggling to place me too. We must have met somewhere before, but where? After a few seconds of staring, his drink was placed before him and without taking his eyes off me he slid a one hundred dollar bill onto the counter and murmured to keep them coming before slowing walking towards me. He leaned on the bar only a few feet away from me, not too close but close enough.

"Parden my bluntness, but do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, his soft looking lips apart slightly, his voice distinctively British

"That's funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing," I said back, twirling in my seat to face him and the corner of his lips pulled into a smirk

"If we have, I find it peculiar that I haven't remembered you," He said with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink, "You're young, only a few years over a decade yet you don't cower from me."

"Sorry to hurt your pride but I've dealt with much worse than the likes of you," I said with a fire in my eyes as I remembered back a decade ago, even if the big bad hybrid himself was trouble enough, imagine a group of young vampires warding off an ancient warlock with my best friend's face, talk about trouble.

"Worse than the original vampires," he said curious and my eyes widened as recognization flooded into my mind. shit. shit. _shit._

"Your Klaus' brother," I said my face falling into my hands, "shit" I whispered to myself but he heard me loud and clear

"Elijah Mikaelson and judging by your reaction you know my brother, Niklaus," He said taking another sip of his drink while I drowned my whole glass, not making eye contact

"Yes, Mystic Falls. Sacrificed my best friend then tried to woo me with his charms. Kinda hard to forget," I said and Elijah looked at me with a new impression, one of a small town girl in a blue dress, twirling around a dance floor in the arms of his hybrid brother.

"Miss Caroline Forbes," He said, the name sounding off his lips like whispered poetry but I ignored the comment and grabbing my small purse I stood, looking up at him

"If Klaus sent you to check up on me or this is some sick joke, you can tell him to piss the hell off because I haven't seen or thought about him in years and I'm sure the hell aren't ready yet, understood," I said angrily waiting for a response but only found an amused Elijah and I quickly turned to leave but his hand grabbed my arm to stop me, making me face him again. His hold on my arm was unbreakable but not painful all the while he kept up his elegant demeanor.

"I apologize for the confusion but my brother didn't send me, this is pure coincidence" Elijah assured me, his face amused but his eyes piercing into mine

"Then why are you in New York? Why this bar of all places?" I questioned still fuming, this couldn't be chance or some twisted fate. There had to be a reason, there is always a reason behind everything.

"Let me buy you a drink," Elijah said softly and I looked at him bewildered for a few seconds but saw the pleading in his gaze, wanting me to stay for a reason I couldn't understand

"This is ridiculous" I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes as I gave in and he released his hold on my arm as I sat back down on the stool

"One thing you don't know is that this is my favorite bar in the city, the place is elegant and tranquil, the music and the alcohol are tolerable. Predominantly this bar is a favored choice of mine" Elijah said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket before sitting on the edge of the stool

"Well, I find this place too expensive, I can't even afford the bar food let alone the alcohol," I said out loud, a possible result of my intoxicated mind and Elijah smirked. reminding me of a certain hybrid, they were obviously brothers even if only slightly.

"I see you found no trouble procuring a drink," Elijah observed looking at me up and down with a calculating gaze

"He refused at first given my looks but you know all about the perks of being a vampire," I said blushing slightly under his gaze

"Yes, I would know all about that. Pesky humans will never realize underneath that beautiful young look, you're actually a thirty-year-old woman," Elijah said

"Oh my, did I just get a compliment from a guy over three times my age," I said teasing him with a shocked tone, he gave off a small laugh and I was shocked to hear it coming out of a guy like him, someone who is usually so serious and formal

"Would you care to explain how it is you ended up in a bar you can't afford from, in a city far away from home," Elijah asked and my alcoholic fueled cheerful mood fell away and was replaced with a somber expression

"Well I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls forever, people would start to notice I wasn't aging," I said as I remember my last memory of my hometown, "At a certain point nothing supernatural was plaguing the town and everyone seemed to be happy, everyone except me. I was lonely, my then-boyfriend skipped town for a pack of werewolves, all my friends were in relationships or getting their lives all sorted out while I sat around trying to fix mystic falls when it clearly didn't want to be fixed, so I decided to travel. I thought maybe seeing the world would somehow make me less depressed but you can see how that turned out. Me sitting at a bar in a random city, filling my lonely heart with the only thing that seems to take the loneliness away. Lots and lots of alcohol" I finished with a sigh and drowned down the rest of my drink before looked up at Elijah as he gave me a strange expression that I couldn't place.

"You could say I have been doing something similar. Attempting to fill a loneliness with something that's only fleeting" He said gently as he swirled the bourbon liquid around the glass and I instantly felt sad for the guy, "After a period of time being immortal, you start to get this dead feeling. Life slips by you as trivial matters, people become predictable and dull, the things you enjoyed as a human and thought were important don't hold a place in your heart as they once did. You may have other people close to you that are immortal too but you still feel purposeless."

"The handsome and moral original brother, Elijah Mikaelson, gets lonely?" I said, "well, living for eternity sure seems so great now, doesn't it"

"Despite everything that I have said, it's not so grim at the end of the day" He looked deep into my eyes and vice versa, "My family came from the Viking age, we had to work hard every day to survive and with no luxuries. Over a thousand years, I have seen kingdoms rise and fall, armies come and go, wars won and lost all in what felt like a matter seconds, a time where if the humans needed to communicate they would send trained messenger birds with hand-written letters attached to their legs but now with a click of a button you can call someone from half way around the world with barely any effort. At first, humans barely lived two decades but now some live to a century. People may come and go but their mark on the world is left behind and the world grows each and every single day because of it" Elijah said and there was a long silence between us as I thought about his words

"Even so, watching from afar as the world continues on without you. It's a long and lonely existence to live," I said, slightly frightened by the pure honesty and emotion that represented in his brown eyes. I almost got lost in his brown orbs as we held each others' gaze.

"Yes, one could have acquired everything they desired in their existence but somethings cannot be so simply procured," Elijah ran his gaze over me again and I almost shivered

"Said from a man who would know?" I questioned and I finally realized how close we had become, on the edge of the leather stools, leaning on the bar over our drinks only a few inches apart, I could move slightly and we would be touching

"Naturally, a wise man only speaks from his experiences," Elijah said and I gave a small smile

"You think yourself wise?" I ask in a quiet voice as if it's meant to be some big secret

"Don't you yourself?" He said and I was left confused, "For someone so young, you have concluded what most vampires world only discover further along in their small existence. That even if you try to delay it, you will by some means find yourself in a bar in some random city, trying to fill a void with excessive amounts of alcohol" He said, repeating my words back at me but in his own endless vocabulary.

"And you're certain your brother didn't send you," I asked, I had to make sure. You sometimes never know if a person has a second agenda, but no one can hide it from their eyes and I'm staring right into Elijah's without any hesitation

"I'm certain," Elijah said softly, his eyes never leaving mine for a second and that was it, my reassurance

"Good," I whispered as I closed the few inches that divided us, closing my eyes as I pressed my lips to his soft ones. He didn't seem shocked, instantly drawing into the kiss like he was expecting it, one hand sliding down to my hip while the other pulled me closer to him, my body pressing up against his as my hands felt the soft skin of his neck, his light stubble ticklish against the skin of my palm. We soon parted out of breath and he gave a small peck on my lips.

"My place?" Elijah said and I wanted to laugh at the only normal sentence he's said since he walked in through that door but I couldn't even get words out of my mouth, only being able to give a soft nod.

Elijah's hotel wasn't that far away from the bar, my back hitting the closed door before I could think about it. I was tearing off Elijah's jacket as our lips connected, his hands were pressing on my hips before gently moving to my neck and into my hair. Elijah's lips were moving down my neck and I quickly took off my heels, losing the small height advantage I once had. Elijah gently lifted my leg up so it was wrapped around his waist and a new feeling washed over me, it felt like we fitted perfectly against each other.

My skin was getting hot and I felt a wetness between my thighs. I gasped as Elijah suddenly lifted me up and I had to wrap my legs around him to not fall, Elijah used his vampire speed to get to the kitchen and he placed me down on the counter. I quickly undid his tie and threw it behind me, soon forgotten as he unzipped my dress the cold air hitting my now bare back. I only managed to unbutton his dress shirt before he picked me up again and I found myself being laid down on soft sheets.

I looked up into Elijah's brown eyes as he slowly pulled the black dress down my body and I blushed as he lifted himself up to fully look over my body with a desire in his eyes, I was left in only my red laced lingerie breathing heavily with my arms rested near my head, my hair sprayed across the pillow like a halo. He bent down and gave a soft kiss to the skin just above my belly-button, the simple action speaking his words. _Beautiful._ He lifted himself back up and rid of his shirt and my hands instantly traveled down his muscled body.

I blushed when I saw his intense look and I pulled my hands away but Elijah used one hand to guide them back into his skin while the other was on the bed keeping him steady as he bent down and kissed me. He lifted my leg around his waist, his fingers making circles around my skin as he left a last peck on my lips before traveling down my neck yet again and I gave out a soft moan. My hands traveled across his body as his traveled down mine, our skin burning to the touch.

That night ended in a sweet bliss, one I will never forget. And though there is a guilt in my stomach and a hybrid in my mind, I let myself go and enjoy what was given to me.

* * *

 **Ta-Dah! Hope you all like it and I'm sorry for the sudden end to a steamy beginning but I promise I will finish it properly one day.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
